


Morrison’s bubbles

by Humangarbo



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Anxiety, Big pecs Jack, Car Wash - Freeform, Car wash Au?, Clothed Erection, First kiss(past), Fluff and Angst, Jack and Gabriel being dumb, M/M, Nipple Piercings, Skull piercing, high school sweethearts, im really bad at tagging!, maybe smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:56:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12380403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Humangarbo/pseuds/Humangarbo
Summary: Gabriel wakes up grumpy one morning and noticed his car needs to wash, he looks up a car wash and sees morrison’s bubbles.Why was that name so familiar ?





	Morrison’s bubbles

**Author's Note:**

> Fluffy au i might continue ... wrote this when i was tired so sorry if it has mistakes

Gabriel was not a morning person to say the least, he hated everything about mornings and wished they didn’t exist.  
He sighed as he looked his car over, it was covered in pollen and mud covered the bottom of his doors, he scratched the back of his neck.  
“dumbass car ….” he growled   
He picked up his phone and held it to talk to siri  
“Closest Car wash”  
He knew he could just google it but honestly functioning in the morning was too much effort and this was easier.

Searching for nearest Car Washes

Found 2 Results 

Morrison’s Bubbles ⅘ Stars 1.4 miles away 

Junkrats Trash cleaners ⅖ Stars 3 miles away

That was a obvious fucking choice   
Morrison huh?

Gabriel thought more about the name as he got into his car and drove away, putting his phone on the holder with the GPS pulled up.

Where has he heard that name before ?

It pissed him off how he couldn’t put his finger on the name, honestly he just needed his coffee then he’d be A-okay.

You have arrived at your destination 

Gabriel pulled in and looked at the giant sign

Oh my fucking god 

Gabriel realized where he heard the name before 

Jack fucking Morrison 

His first kiss

Gabriel felt the burn in his cheeks

The billboard atop the store had Jack, well at least he thought it was Jack.

Back in their senior year Jack was slim but well built, and always had a smile brighter than the sun on his face.

Jack in fact was no longer slim, he was the almost the same build as Jack, though his pecs were …. his pecs were something else. Gabriel couldn’t stop staring at how big they were …

Before Gabriel could turn the key and leave he heard a shout 

“Hey sir! welcome to Morrison’s bubbles! what can i put you down for”

and holy fuck did he still had that smile  
Gabriel’s mouth dried at the real thing, the billboard did not do him justice at all.

Gabriel rolled down his window as he pulled up to the man, he gave him a quick up and down check out, he could see Jack realizing what he was doing.

the man’s cheeks turned a light shade or red, it was adorable. 

Gabriel still got it, he smirked to himself.

He opened his mouth but his words died in his throat as soon as the man  
Fucking laughed

It was deep and warm, different from what he remembered, Jack gave a all american smile and he waited for Gabriel’s response.

“You okay sir ?”  
With a tilt of his head, smile now gone but replaced with worry

Gabriel coughed to defuse the situation and gathered himself.

“Full clean, whatever that’s called, uhh i haven’t been here before so i’m not sure your prices and shit”  
He mentally cursed himself at cursing, but honestly he didn’t have the patience to care.

“Ahh Premium clean then, that’ll be $30 sir”

Gabriel didn’t miss a beat 

“Names Gabriel, Gabirel Reyes”

For a moment he could see Jack tense at the realization of who he was, but tried to show as little as possible.

“Jack morrison”  
He smiled and gave a outstretched hand to Gabriel, Gabriel took it and he could feel that Jack was nervous, it was moist.

Either that or he was just washing a car

The grip was firm and honestly Gabriel didn’t want to let go, he let this man get away from him years ago… and he’s regretted it ever since.

“Pull up to the back and we’ll get to you soon, wait time current is 10 mins, is that fine with you Gabriel ?”

“Yeah” Jack proceeded to walk away and as soon and he was out of his eye view Gabriel leaned his head back against the chair.  
Just what he needed 

Pretty boy first kiss and his first love just had to be then one washing his car… out of anything that could’ve happened 

He pulled up where he was instructed and waited, he closed his eyes and relaxed a bit, this wasn’t the worst thing in the world, honestly a blessing in disguise.  
There was a slight knock on the hood, it was Jack.

“You ready? also you’re welcome to stay in the car or leave and come back, choice is yours.”

That fucking smile, it pissed him off  
Yet at the same time it made his chest ache

“I’ll stay, just gotta roll up the windows and sit right ?”

Jack nodded

“How long do you think it’ll take ?”

He instantly regretted what he said, he could see the smile Jack held falter, did it hurt ? did he think He wanted to get away from him?

Fuck

“About 20 minutes or so give or take, then we can dry if you’d like.”

Voice less enthusiastic, he led Gabriel to the washing station.

“Okay roll them up please”

“k”

When the windows rolled all the way up and when the hose splashed against his windshield when he knew Jack couldn’t see him, he dragged his hands down his Face.

God he was fucking up bad, he was hoping to be smooth and maybe leave his number for Jack…  
But would Jack even call him? let alone send him a text?

jesus the thought of Jack throwing away his number soured his already grumpy mood.

But Jack had the right too after what Gabriel did … god he didn’t want to fuck up this chance, if he had one that is.

Before he could get deeper into thought, he heard a noise at his window, he opened his eyes and was instantly in shock.

Jacks chest was clearly viable through the white T-shirt he was sporting, covered in water himself.

Gabriel had a clear view, a full defined chest with a plain 6-pack littered with little blonde hairs.

his pants began getting tighter   
Fuck….  
he was embarrassed at how turned on he was getting at something so minor 

he could tell Jack changed … but this much?... it was immensely different than high school 

Jack moved away and washed the soap off the window, and that side of the car moving to the other side.

Jack lathered the window then applied soap

This time … it was more than Gabriel could handle

Jacks pecs were pressed firmly against the window, his rose were nipples so clear.   
Fuck his pecs were huge … Gabriel’s mouth watered at the sinful sight

w...was that a piercing ???

He could hear a little clank against the window and saw a little silver.

His mind fried

It was a fucking skull piercing   
… Jack never forgot about him?  
Gabriel’s mind was going a million miles a second, he palmed himself trying to readjust to get comfortable.

Jack never forgot about him..

Fuck it breaks his heart, he wants to kiss the fucking smile off Jacks face and apologize ….

Before he knew it Jack was walking over to his window knocking, Gabriel pressed the button and it flew down.

“Credit/debit or monopoly money?”

Gabriel chuckled at the corniness but he needed that laugh, he looked down at his wallet and noticed the clearly Visible tent that formed….. 

He felt so fucking embarrassed, hoping Jack didn’t notice he pulled his hoodie over his hard on and handed Jack his card.

Jacks face was slightly blushed … did he see ??  
Oh god he’s a fucking idiot 

“I’ll be right back” Jack said, he sounded like he was holding a breath in as he spoke, quickly to dodge any questions to walk away.

Gabriel felt dumb 

Could he make this anymore awkward?  
He got hard looking at Jack with a wet t-shirt on …. geez he was too old for this   
Before he could dive back into his own mind, Jack came walking back with his card and receipt.

“Here you go Gabriel, hope you have a great day… and uhh .. it was nice seeing you again”

Jacks voice turned from the happy go lucky guy to as low as a mouse all in one sentence. 

Gabriel had a tip ready for Jack with a little slip that contained his number, he was waiting for his moment.

awkwardly Gabriel didn’t know how to really respond … he didn’t think Jack would break the ice.

“ Was really nice seeing you Jack… thanks for making my car nice and squeaky clean” He tried to Fake a laugh but it fell flat as he felt his growing anxiety   
“Here, something a little extra”

 

“Oh no i can’t take that Gabriel it’s really sweet but it’s fine!”

Gabriel felt himself panic 

This was the moment he needed .. Jack wouldn’t take it … Fuck fuck fuck

“I insist, please?”

Gabriel gave his signature pout, his all or nothing card.

Please …

Jack looked sad, but with a glowing smile he accepted it, for a brief moment his let his fingers graze Gabriel’s palms 

It felt like electricity 

“if you ever need your car washed… or if you wanna catch up you know where to come “

And with that Jack walked away 

Gabriel didn’t realize he was holding his breath till he was panting, he took a deep breath and Drove away.

He needed a nap  
~~~~~~~~~~  
Gabriel awoke to buzzing coming from his phone, realizing it could be Jack he darted upward and leaped for his phone.  
He tapped the home button

678 685 7689: Hey Gabe.. uhh  
678 685 7689: i really fucking missed you… you never called  
678 686 7689: Just kinda accepted that i’d never see you again, thought i wasn’t good enough for you.I saw you today and thought it was a dream, it was hard to keep it together but i knew i had to.

Gabriel’s heart broke … this whole time Jack thought he wasn’t food enough? fuck…

Gabriel: Jack … i’m so fucking sorry i didn’t mean for that to happen … you were amazing don’t think you were never good enough, i was just so fucking terrified … it was so new to me … that i was in love with my best friend  
Gabriel: Please please forgive me … let me make this up to you?... make up for all these years   
Gabriel: I don’t want to let you get away again … was the biggest mistake of my life

 

678 686 7689:i forgive you… god i thought today was a dream  
678 686 7689: i thought you wouldn’t have recognized me, but i knew you did when i found your note in the tip you gave me.  
678 686 7689: you really want to give this a shot ?

Gabriel: More than anything Jack … you’ve always been on my mind  
Gabriel: Sent picture 

He sent a selfie of himself in his beanie covered with a blanket with a sleepy smile

He won’t ever give up on Jack, that was the biggest mistake he ever made.


End file.
